metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Metroid: Avenger
Well, I had an idea where Samus starts to beat herself up over shooting the Dachora, and reads the message (which has whatever you want to add). Right now, I put in a part where Roy explores the ship he is on. Can you think of a name for the planet that the beginning of Roy's logs take place on? I'm stumped. I picture an area of it as sort of like a camp (like in the woods), so like a forest area. I dunno. -- 02:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :First things first, you're gonna have to create another sig page for this wiki so your signature will work. Second, you're right on track with what Samus does. Last, here's several forrest planets I randomly came up with: :Treeinca, Daliwood, Eliefa, Moforesta, and Kacanopyer. :Choose which one you like if you can't think of any. The Exterminator 02:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I like Eliefa, but I also like Treeinca and Daliwood. And also, I had another idea. You know how Breaking Dawn is arranged, right? How the book starts off with Bella telling the story, and then Jacob, and during Bella's vampirization, it goes back to her, until the book ends? Well, maybe we could have Samus' logs take place after Roy's log "Exploration", and then have the part where Samus beats herself up. Roy pulls over, but Samus attempts to shoot him down, until he sends a message of peace. Then, he explains that he wants to ally with Samus. Maybe we could have the Exterminator and the Pirates location on an asteroid called Z-SF761, which, if you don't know, was also used in my blog "Samus Aran's Mission Log". We could probably have Samus and Roy fight the other hunters (Sylux, Trace, etc.), who have allied with the Exterminator's forces, and Samus and Roy kill them because all (but Noxus and Spire) had evil intentions with the Ultimate Power, and so only Spire and Noxus are spared because they had no evil intentions with it. Spire wanted it to find out what happened to his race, the Diamonts, and Noxus wanted it to make sure no evil got it. So, Spire and Noxus join Samus and Roy's forces. Admiral Dane tracks down Roy, and attempts to take him back. Samus confronts him about the Restricted Lab, demanding to know why they started it. He gets her jailed, but Roy breaks her out, and both become Federation criminals. In space, they see the Exterminator and he tries to... well, actually, you plan this out. But it will involve Samus and Roy temporarily joining the Pirate forces, and then they trick them, killing them all. The Exterminator would be a final boss battle. Well, anyway, I'm going to end this before it becomes a huge story. But anyway, ponder these ideas and make up your own. -- 03:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I like the plan, but it'll need some work. Sylux isn't going to be in there, for one. (SA-X absorbed him). We'll perfect it eventually --The Exterminator ::Gotcha, forgot about that. Ah well. Still planning out. -- 03:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I have an idea how we can format this. I looked at other stories and saw most were divided into chapters. We can make the main page (Metroid: Avenger page, not the wiki's main page) have links to the chapters with a brief summary of what happens in that chapter. For example: Chapter 1 The main events of Metroid: Fusion take place. (Things that happens with Roy and Terror.) (Things that happen with SA-X and Phazon.) :Just an example. We can do something like that with it. Each chapter can have 1 or 2 logs, or more if needed. What do you think? ::PS: Do you know where Terror is? [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 15:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I don't know about making tons of pages for each chapter, because that might annoy people wanting to read everything on one page. But yeah. We could have a message say "The events of Fusion take place here" and then have Roy's logs, and then have Exterminator's logs, and then Samus' logs. ::As in the character Terror, or TerrorDactyl? In the case of the latter, I don't know. PS, going to upload some fanart and sprite comics I made to my user page.-- 16:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I guess so. But are going to get pictures for this, or is it only going to be words? On another matter, I finished another Samus log. You also spelled the word "allowed" wrong: "aloud". Aloud means "out loud". So you're out loud to stay up late? :) ::::I was wondering about TerrorDactyl. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 16:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I made a page for Roy. It's in progress.-- 16:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I have another idea for the part where Samus meets Roy. Let's say she knows him, and we sort of have a scene similar to John Smith meeting Pocahontas in Pocahontas (don't know if you've heard of it). Samus is behind a waterfall, and Roy jumps out, thinking she's a Federation trooper. He lowers his gun, and they stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Samus runs off, thinking he intendes to capture her. He follows and manages to stop her. Lame idea, maybe, but I like it. -- 18:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but I don't know where or when that will take place. Oh, wait, I got it! We can have Samus go to Eliefa (did you want it Eliefa or Eliefia?) after she leaves the planet she's on, then we can do that scene from Pocahontas (yes, I do know of it and seen it). [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 19:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Eliefa, because Eliefia sounds too much like Elysia. Yeah. Samus can hijack a bunch of supplies from Johnny and Junior, leave the planet... whoa whoa whoa Roy (me), you're going too far. I'll have to change some of the text because right now Roy thinks Samus is on Eliefa. And, maybe we should shorten the Pocahontas-like scene so that Samus leaves after only, like, four seconds or so? Ah well. We can make another Samus log and end it when Samus meets Roy, then pick up the next log from there. Dunno, just a thought. I'll make another Samus log for ya and fix up Roy's. You can edit it if you want. -- 19:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Hah, funny. I was typing that last Samus log when you said that. I got the exact thing you wanted. XD [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 19:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You're close to what I was going with it. Actually, they're not pirates, they're pirate prisoners on patrol. Samus befriends them, promises them freedom during the next battle, and they lend her supplies. Your's works, too. As long as she gets off of the planet with supplies, it's good. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 20:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we could add a part where they ally. I'm going to add the log where Samus and Roy meet. Any suggestions? -- 20:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I don't know. After she leaves that planet she goes to a neighboring system that houses Eliefa? [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 20:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I meant later they discover that Johnny and Junior are Pirate slaves, and free them. Also, check out this hilarious video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eutKN9MZ-c WARNING: some swearing present, and one point is a bit perverted, so if you aren't really interested in that keep away from it. Other than that, hilarious. -- 20:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) HAAA HA HA AHA OH HO HEH HEH AHA HA HA HO HE HEE HA HO HOOOOOO! That was freakin' hilarious! Could've left out the cuss, but that was freakin' awesome! It had me on the floor! Here's a another (but it's zelda), ignore the sex related stuff on #1 and it's hilarious, so is #2 (which is clean): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YxHtICkK-4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tQ7Wof6QvM I got some more on my zeldapedian userpage, but the those are just awesome ones. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You can add the next log. BTW did you see the sprite comics I made? (they're on my user page). The first one you'll have to zoom in real tight (aka save and then zoom in) but the second one should be clear enough to see on my page. -- 22:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw them earlier. I like the second one. :) Anyway, I'm gonna make another Exterminator log. They're going to raid some Federation ships who have special data files so that Exterminator and Pirates can coordinate battle tactics. Then he sees that Roy is missing and Samus is being chased. Samus was last spotted on Eliefa, so he decides to visit the planet. That's where it ends. Is it good? [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 23:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea. We still however have to figure out how Exterminator, Samus and Roy meet. -- 23:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :That would be the next log for all of them. Samus and Roy have properly introduced themselves. They are walking to Samus's gunship so he can help Samus find and take off the tracking device. Halfway there, they meet Exterminator facing them. A short skirmish occurs, and Samus's entire left side is injured from being thrown against a tree, Roy is knocked out and his left hand (his free one, whichever one it is, I'm not sure) is broken from a rock slide. Exterminator is about to kill when Federation arrives (hearing the commotion), so he leaves. The Federation takes both Samus and Roy back to base. ::Well, a basic overview. Like it? [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 23:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I LOVE THAT! It reminds me of some Spider Riders fanfic I read a while ago... (haven't seen that show for ages) Oh, and Roy's suit is the same shape as the Fusion Suit, but with a dark blue over light blue color scheme (I know, I'm obsessed with that color ;). -- 23:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Alright. Let me finish up the Exterminator log before you start on the others. (This is going to be great!) [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 23:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :3 things: #You wrote using Roy's perception on Samus's log. ;) #It's spelled "allowed", not "aloud". :) #Which skirmish, the one I wrote or the one you wrote? Sincerely--[[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 01:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The one I wrote. I think it needs touching up, but I'm chock out of additions. Dammit, I keep doing that? Wow. I must be really out of it. Ah well. Do you like the idea I wrote? -- 01:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC)